RFID technology provides an alternative to bar code reader technology for distinguishing and recording items for purchase. RFID may result in labor savings to retailers, since it may obsolete conventional methods of identifying products.
RFID label readers are vulnerable to damage from normal use. For example, a forklift may crush an antenna.
RFID label readers are also vulnerable to attack. Unscrupulous employees may be tempted to disconnect an RFID label reader antenna or jam signals from RFID labels in order to take stolen items out of a building without detection.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method of determining failure of an RFID label reader.